Brittanie Wheeler
Brittanie Wheeler joined Fenrir Far East Branch along with Sumire and Kota at the same time. She is a skilled combatant whose deeds eventually earned her the title of the Leader of the 1st Unit. Biography Brittanie's family were fairly well off where they lived in Italy, they never really had to worry about anything but that didn't sit well with her so when they traveled to the Fenrir Far East Branch on business she took the aptitude test. She surprised to find out that she was accepted and that she was a New Type, they wanted her to start right away so when it came time to head back to Italy she told her parents of her decision and stayed. Not long after she said goodbye to her family she met Kota who was a fellow rookie and Sumire who turned out to be a New Type too, she learned that they were all in the first unit. She went on to meet Lindow Amamiya who was the Leader of the 1st Unit and learned a few things from him, after that she met Sakuya Tachibana and learned a bit about using her God Arc's gun form. Finally she met Soma Schicksal and witnessed her first death as she watched Eric der Vogelweid be killed by an aragami before it was killed by Soma, she also learned of Soma's view on life. As more time passed both she and Kota tried to befriend Soma to no avail, it wasn't until Lindow went MIA during the Moon in the Welkin mission and later changed to KIA that she not only noticed the change in the 1st Unit but in herself as she was then appointed as the new Leader of the 1st Unit. (I'll add more eventually) Personality Brittanie is feisty and somewhat sassy, she isn't afraid to speak her mind when something bothers her or if she thinks something is wrong. She is always ready to put herself into harm's way to protect people especially her teammates, this only becomes stronger after Lindow goes MIA and she was appointed as the new leader of the first unit. She can also be quite friendly as she bonded almost instantly with Kota when she met him and considered him to be her best friend, if she runs into someone who is standoffish then she thinks of ways to befriend them as if it was a game. (I'll add more later) Apperance Brittanie has short brown hair, blue eyes and peach skin. Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless hoodie with a blue hood with white fur and yellow strings, blue jean shorts with yellow trim and a good belt and a pair of blue heeled ankle boots. Romance Will add once I finish writing it out (fyi she likes Soma) Character Relationships Lindow Amamiya: Sakuya Tachibana: Kota Fujiki: She instantly became best friends when she met him after she became a God Eater, she felt a click and immediately started to joke around with him. Soma Schicksal: She originally set out to befriend him after her first encounter with him, seeing his distant attitude and rudeness as a game she intended to win. Soon enough she'd find any excuse to bump into him or strike up a conversation, it wasn't until she was sent on secret missions with him that she noticed slight changes in his behavior and when she also started to notice a change in her feelings for him as well. They started to naturally seek each other out and spend time together, they didn't notice it until it was pointed out that they were usually found together. Alisa Illinichina Amiella: Shio Schicksal: Her daughter with Soma whom she loves with her whole heart, she is very protective over her. Because of Soma’s unique Bias Factor Brittanie was monitored throughout her pregnancy with Shio to make sure everything was okay with her and the baby, when Shio was born she was almost taken away by some Fenrir doctors for testing but were stopped by Paylor Sakaki. Thanks to his intervention Shio was allowed to maintain a relatively normal childhood with her family, she did have to have daily tests and injections but other than that she was allowed to do what she want. (I’ll add more eventually) Sumire Saito: She joined at the same time as Sumire, they got along very well from the beginning since they both looked up to Lindow. She noticed that Sumire seemed attached to Ren not long after he appeared at the Den so Brittanie couldn’t help but comment about it...saying it was payback for Sumire’s comments about her and Soma, though she regrets it later. When Shio, Brittanie’s child with Soma, got older they would ask Sumire to babysit her...while Brittanie couldn’t help teasing her saying it would be practice for her future child. Brittanie lost touch with her when the events of GE3 happened and she had to go into hiding with her family but she was happy when they were finally reunited at Port Dusty Miller Ren: Uhhh...give me a bit to think of something Shion Saito: Being the child of one her close friends and the personification of Lindow‘s God Arc, she felt instantly protective of Shion since she knew how Fenrir liked to handle things they thought were curious and she just wanted him to be able to live as normal a life as he could. She enjoys having him over for playdates with her daughter Shio, though she was a little confused and worried when he didn’t seem to enjoy the snacks she gave him but wanted to eat all the experimental snacks Sakaki sent her and Soma. After she went into hiding with her family, she would often worry about him and his parents but was relieve upon their reunion to see that they were all healthy Trivia - Originally she didn't want to accept the position as the Leader of the 1st Unit but when she looked around at her friends and how they looked after Lindow going missing she knew she was the only one who could step up and carry on all the lessons Lindow taught them, she would bring them all back from despair as her way of showing her appreciation for Lindow and what he had done for them - She was confused by way people treated Soma they way they did and why Soma acted the way he did, it wasn't until she saw the disk dropped by Dr Paylor Sakaki. She saw what led up to Soma's birth, after she finished watching the disk she gave it back and asked Sakaki about it. Her heart sank as he explained everything else to her - She had a mild dislike and suspicion of Johannes but during a mission with Soma she learned how Johannes treated Soma despite him being his son, her dislike only grew worse as she couldn't understand how Johannes could treat his own son like that - She started out being awful at cooking but she wanted to get better at it for Soma and their future child, eventually got better at it by using Kota as a guinea pig. Once she became better at cooking, in order make up for his suffering in the beginning she promises to cook him all his favorite meals to make it up to him - She eventually gives birth to her and Soma's daughter, Shio Aisha Schicksal, during the events of GE2 - Whenever she is busy or just needs a break, her favorite people to have babysit Shio are Samantha Serrano and Kaori Aida